


Frat House

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Hannibal is doing a second round of college, M/M, Oral Sex, Will is almost 20, Will likes to drink, frat party, freshman in college, slightly older than Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Hannibal is invited to a party, he's not too keen on the events,but decides to go to this one.
He is delighted to find such a silly young thing that happens to be enamoured by him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scribbled this because of writers block on my other fiction,  
> not sure if I'll go further with this unless the brick wall continues to  
> stand infront of me like a rude shit it is *sighs*
> 
> But here's some college hannigram trash :]

27 year old Hannibal chuckled to himself as he watched the wild teen down and toss a shot   
of alcohol in the middle of the frat house, whooping and hollering to the deafening techno   
music that vibrated the walls and floors. 

"LET'S GET FREAKAY!!!" The pale boy shouted, pulling his own shirt off and tossing it in the air  
before he over-exageratted an amusing dance move with shimmying shoulders and 'come hither'   
hand gestures as he wiggled against what appeared to be his close friend, a slightly older asian girl that   
heaved with laughter over the silly drunk thing.

Hannibal marveled at the beautiful young man, the flushed rose red that seemed permantently plastered  
to his clear cheeks beneath messy short chocolate curls and beaming hazel blue eyes.

The fit bare torso and peeking hip bones that were revealed due to sagging low tattered jeans had  
Hanninal fixated on the inebrieated mess.

He sipped on his whiskey as he watched the brat bump into his female friend to purposefully annoy   
her into more laughs, the playful two shoving at each other through the loud song.

\---

"ALRIGHT YA DRUNKEN BABOON- GO HUMP SOMEONE ELSE'S LEG!" Beverley giggled as Will finally  
stopped with a bratty frown. 

"But WHO'S leg, mi'lady!?" Will asked with raised arms, his words slightly slurred as he grinned at her. 

"How bou't that hunk of meat that's been staring at you for a while now, you lil' shit." 

Beverly gestured to Hannibal, who smiled back at her from a few feet away as he leaned on the archway  
to the frat houses kitchen, the crowd of drunken co-ed students weaving in and out around him.

Will blinked at the stranger and smirked, biting his lip at the attractive man. 

"Hmmmm, me likey, yes ma'am-" Will pushed Beverly away as she grunted and cursed him for being   
a tipsy rude pup.

Will avoided bumping into any passing shoulders and stepped over to Hannibal with a mischevious   
smile on his face, noticing the slightly older male had tensed up a bit over his approach. 

"Hello gorgeous." Hannibal could only manage the two words when Will was suddenly right on him,  
eyes glancing up and down in a once over before meeting his crimson eyes. 

Will's eyes widened at the unexpected accent, tilting his head to the side a bit as he was too drunk  
to hide his shocked arousal over the voice and golden soft hair that dusted over the light tanned   
strong facial features. He felt mesmerized by the foreign man, seeming so sophisticated just by   
the air he produced despite his casual black tshirt and khaki pants. 

"Hellooooo- papa bear~" Will smiled crookedly as he ran his hand over the mans shirt, stopping his fingers  
at the light brown chest hair that peeked above the v-neck top. 

Hannibal chuckled at the name, glancing down at the solid clear young chest just inches from him  
then back to the squinting blue eyes. 

"Having a good time, lovely?" Hannibal asked, tilting his head with the boy. 

Will grinned wide, despite his inebriation he could tell the man wanted him.

Hannibal felt like the sharp smile snapped his breath right out of his chest, the pearly white perfect  
teeth with sharp canines revealed between the thin pink lips practically knocking him out of his  
thoughts. 

"I have a feelin' I'm gonna have a better time with YOU-" Will winked at him, raising up just a tad on  
his toes, suprising the man with a slow, ghost of a tougue sensually grazing his jawline. 

Hannibal could almost feel how much his own pupils had suddenly dialated, a heat flooding his chest down  
to his stomach over the unexpected action.

"I-...think I could manage an attempt to satisfy." Hannibal finally responsed after his loss for words. 

Will chuckled and smiled, a daring look beaming from his eyes now.

"If you're brave enough to sweep me off mah feet n' carry me to the bathroom- we c'n test your attempt,"

Hannibal stilled at that, an eager nervousness hitting his body at the dare.

"Like, right now." Will demanded with a half cracked grin, waiting to see if the man would actually do it.

\---


	2. Quick Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will still feel like it would be wrong to disappear   
> together without introducing themselves properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this is porn, 
> 
> *shrugs with awkward smirk*

Hannibal couldn't restrain himself, leaning over- he swept the boy clean off his feet into his arms, smiling  
when Will yelped in the lift.

People ducked and dodged the two, weaving and leaning away to avoid Will's shoe-less feet as Hannibal  
rushed through the house towards the bathroom. 

Beverly gawked at the sight that briskly passed her, jaw dropped in shock as she watched Will laughing  
in the forgein man's arms. 

"My name is Hannibal, I'm studying through my second degree in college to become a Psychiatrist,  
I practiced as a surgeon before I decided to change my career, I live on my own north of here-"

Hannibal spoke quickly as he kicked the bathroom door shut, setting the boy down and locking  
the knob before dropping to his knees infront of Will. 

Will huffed eagerly, staring down as the man undid his jeans with haste.

"I'm- W-Will, I'm studying to teach abnormal, ha-uh, abnormal psychology, I l-live with my roomate  
Bev-Beverly, I live in the m-middle of nowhere-oh, fuck...ah...I've got, f-four dogs..sshit!"

The two stopped their introductions when Hannibal became too distracted with taking the boy's throbbing  
member down his throat with speed. 

Will heaved and panted, moaning loudy as he gripped Hannibal's hair to force the skillful blowjob to speed  
up.

He gasped when he couldn't hold back his trembling pleasure, head spinning as stars blinded his vision when  
he hunched foreward. Hannibal didn't halt his sucking, marveling at the young man's twitching overstimulated  
body. 

"Ah-huh~AH!!" Will screamed a broken studdered shout, a few writhing whimpers as Hannibal swirled his tonuge  
around his pulsing cock, staring down at the gorgeous foreign man that swallowed every bit of his come with  
wide blown eyes.

Will dropped to the ground, grunting once before he let out a heavy satisfied sigh. Hannibal smirked  
and kissed the boy softly, gratefully suprised when Will returned the kiss with a slipped tongue to taste   
his own release from his mouth.

After the kiss, Hannibal gazed down at the drunken floored boy.

"Nice to meet you, Hannibal." Will grinned in exhaustion up at him.

Hannibal chuckled,

"Very pleased to meet you as well, Will." 

Hannibal was definitley glad he hadn't declined the invitation to the party from Matthew Brown now. 

\---


End file.
